Jeepers Creepers: The Creeper's Back
by alan-cooper-2324
Summary: Darry and Trish think they've got it made, until the Creeper comes back, wanting revenge. To find out more about what happens, read on.
1. Chapter 1

Jeepers Creepers: The Creeper's Back

Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer vacation and Darry and Trish were driving home for the summer. On the way home, they started fighting, as they usually did. As they passed an old worn down church, Darry looked out the window and started to shake a little. ( For those of you who are wondering, Darry did die in the movie at the very end, but in my stories of Jeepers Creepers, Darry managed to escape from the Creeper and now the Creeper is out for revenge on Darry and Trish.) Trish looked out the window and winced as the horrible memory came flooding back to her. Darry had been taken and "killed" until she had found out otherwise when he showed up on the doorstep of the house. She thought of that day, and quickly pushed it aside when Darry started speeding up until they had passed the church.

"Darry, what are you doing?" she asked. She knew exactly what he was doing, and she didn't have to ask when she did, but she asked anyway, just to see what he would say. He didn't answer back, instead, he kept on driving. He occasionally looked back, and glanced at Trish, but other than that, he kept his eyes on the road. Trish knew why he felt like that. She had felt the exact same way when she had thought she had lost him forever.

Once they were past the church, he slowed down a little. He looked over at Trish, who had a worried look on her face. "Trish, what's the matter this time?" he asked. She didn't move. All she could do was stare at him and be thankful he was still with her.

When he leaned in to tap her on the shoulder, she quickly came out of it and almost slapped him. "Darry! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know. Again, she knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Well sorry sis! I didn't know you were that much deep into your thoughts of the nice Mr. Poly Sci Track Team Guy." He answered sarcastically. He jerked his hand away before she could hit it, or even worse, him.

Sitting back in the seat, Trish calmed down a little. She was still in shock of Darry tapping her on the shoulder to talk to him, but he didn't have to scare her that much. 'Darry is such a brat sometimes.' She told herself. Although she didn't mean it, she still felt that way about him sometimes, but she loved him, she just hated to admit it.

Darry pulled into a diner just as the sun was setting beneath the horizon. Trish climbed out and he followed close behind her. Something about this place was very familiar, but they didn't know what it was. Entering the diner, they saw some people they recognized. "Something's goin on here, and I don't like the smell of this." Darry said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. Noticing everyone was staring at them, Trish moved to the center of the room, grabbed Darry and sat down at a booth with him.

"Darry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. She wanted to find out what was going on here just as much as he did, but she didn't want the people to stare at them while they found out. Darry just sat across from her, a blank expression on his face.

"Something tells me we shouldn't have come here." He finally whispered. Looking around, he saw everything he remembered the night he had been taken and supposedly killed. Trish looked at him, a look of worry and concern now shone on her face. She didn't like the sound of his voice, even if it was only a whisper.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everything fell silent. Darry and Trish looked at each other and then looked out into the darkness, not knowing what was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the lights were out, something brushed up against Darry's leg, causing him to scream out in terror. Everyone looked in the direction of the scream, but all they could see was nothing. Trish felt her way to her younger brother and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked right at her, or at least what he could make out to be her. Nobody saw anything, but they all felt the room go from nice and warm, to chilly and cool real fast. Suddenly, nothing felt right at all.

The bar tender felt around for some candles and lit some, but the candle light wasn't very bright and he couldn't see that far into the darkness. As suddenly as the lights went off, they came back on. Bright lights filled the room once again and Darry and Trish were blinded for a while, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the light again. After several minutes and blinking, they were finally able to see in the light again. Once they could see, Darry found a trail of what seemed to be…footprints. He leaned down to the ground closer and looked carefully. It looked like someone had been dragged out of there, although no one had heard anyone scream.

"I think someone might be following us." He said at last to break the unbearable silence. He looked up and saw Trish standing over him with a scared look on her face and in her eyes. Seeing how scared she was, he stood up slowly and put his arms around her, telling her everything was gonna be okay.

"Darry, what if there is someone following us? What if we never make it out of this one alive? What if I lose you for real this time, like I almost lost you last time?" she stammered. Darry just put a hand over his sister's mouth and quieted her down.

"Sis, you're the strong one here, and right now, we both have to be strong and face whatever's out after us together. And you won't lose me." He answered. Looking deep into his warm dark eyes, she knew he was right. She couldn't let anything happen to her only brother, even if he was younger.

Everyone stared at them and they couldn't go back to eating because they were too scared. Darry and Trish looked at each other and then they looked out of the window and to the car. The car was all messed up and totaled. Nobody could fix it or drive it, so now Darry and Trish were forced to walk wherever they went.

Something moved outside and Darry went to go check it out. Before he knew what hit him, someone grabbed him and knocked him out and threw him into the back of a van, and drove off with him. Trish went outside to see what was taking Darry so long, and when all she found of his was a shoe, she began to get worried. "Darry, if you're playing a prank on me, you'd better come out and let me see you right now, before I have to come looking for you." She told the bushes where she had found the shoe.

Nothing came out of the bushes, and Trish got worried. She thought of something bad happening to her brother and she had to find him before it was too late!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Darry woke up, he found himself in the back of a van, and from what he could feel, they were going about 70-80 mph. The van hit something and Darry was jerked upward and landed hard on his butt. "OW!" he cried as he landed. One of the men that was in the back with him, hit him to keep him quiet, but that only shut him up. He wanted out of there, and now. Nothing seemed right while all this was happening, but he just couldn't place it. He shook his head, for it was starting to hurt in the place where he had gotten hit in the first place.

Back at the bar, Trish hadn't given up hope of finding her brother. She went back inside, thinking he might have gone in to stay warm, but when he wasn't there, she began to get even more worried than she already was. She wanted her younger brother and she wanted him now! The lights stayed on and the people seemed to settle down for a while.

The van had slowed to a stop and some men got out and grabbed Darry and dragged him out of the back of the van. "Hey! Lemme go!" he cried as he struggled to get out of their grasp. He continued to struggle with them, until one of them picked him up and over his shoulders. Looking down at the ground, Darry had no choice but to go with them. His hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were bound together as well.

The men carried him up to a large cabin in the mountains and it was there that Darry fell in love. Well, he fell in love, but he never really loved being there. He just fell in love with a chick. As the men carried him inside, he noticed a beautiful young girl carrying water out to the dogs. She had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and she was wearing a red cowgirl shirt and blue jeans. She kept looking at him from time to time and she noticed he didn't feel right with being there. It was her job to make sure he liked it there.

Trish looked out the window of the bar and she noticed a trail of footprints. She then went outside and followed the prints to some tire marks. All of a sudden it hit her. Darry had been kidnapped! But why? She couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want to kidnap Darry. She kept wondering about that while up in the mountains, Darry lived like a king.

Darry looked out the window of the cabin and saw the beautiful view. He was amazed on how nature could be so beautiful like it was. Looking off to the east, he saw the beautiful countryside, and on the west, trees. To the north, he saw some freshly made mud hills and to the south, there was a beautiful lake that stretched out as far as the eye could see.


End file.
